Drabbles - Blaise x Pansy
by MalukaChan
Summary: [BlaisexPansy] Vou fazer aos poucos uma série de drabbles de Blaise x Pansy e colocando aqui.
1. Carinho

**Carinho  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Blaise saiu escondido para Hogsmeade com Draco. Pansy estava naqueles dias e ficava insuportável, mas ainda era sua namorada e seu melhor amigo queria comprar chocolate. Desceram em silêncio. Era muito cedo e estava muito frio. Não existiam células suficientes acordadas em seus cérebros para manter uma conversa.

Chegaram a Dedosdemel e viram Ambrosius abrir a loja. Sua esposa provavelmente já estava aguardando os clientes na parte de dentro. Suspirou olhando para seu amigo que havia cochilado em pé e cutucou-o para acordar.

Entraram e enquanto Draco foi para um lado, Blaise começou a pegar todos os tipos de doces que sabiam serem os favoritos de Pansy: ratinhos de sorvete, quadrados cor-de-rosa de sorvete de coco, madame borboleta, penas de algodão doce, varinhas de alcaçuz e vários sapos de chocolate.

Pagou e encontrou o amigo esperando-o do lado de fora. Voltaram para Hogwarts e se despedindo de Draco voltou para as masmorras.

Pansy estava sentada no sofá com cólicas e quando estava com dor era muito manhosa. Aproximou-se e entregou o embrulho e a viu se deliciar com o primeiro sapo de chocolate. Recebeu um sorriso luminoso de gratidão e sentiu-se melhor.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e já estava quase cochilando quando foi puxado para deitar no colo de Pansy. Sorriu em meio ao sono. E enquanto ela mexia em seu cabelo, adormeceu.


	2. Nós

**Nós  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Haviam decidido se encontrar no lago após o horário permitido. Pansy achara que seria divertido, mas agora estava sentada ali, sozinha, esperando Blaise aparecer e com frio.

Maldita hora que tivera aquela ideia. E onde estaria seu namorado cabeça oca? O certo seria ele chegar primeiro. Será que ele havia esquecido? Não era louco, seria azarado até não ser reconhecido.

Começou a esfregar as mãos para esquentar e já pensava em voltar para o castelo. Encontraria Blaise e se arrependeria para todo o sempre.

Começou a fazer uma lista de azarações na cabeça e não escutou os passos aproximando-se.

- Pansy?

Virou pronta para reclamar quando viu em suas mãos uma cesta cheia de lanches e bebidas e um grosso cobertor cobrindo tudo. Seu namorado sorria esticando um embrulho.

Pegou em silêncio e abriu. Era um colar de ouro branco com um pingente em forma de coração em diamante e esmeraldas. Seus olhos abriram-se em surpresa e olhou para Blaise.

- É lindo! Mas, por quê?

- Por ter a namorada mais linda do mundo.

Sorriu corada e pediu ajuda para colocar.

Já nem pensava no atraso, estava apenas feliz. Sentaram-se juntos usando o cobertor que Blaise trouxera para se esquentarem. Os lanches foram esquecidos enquanto namoravam sob a luz do luar.

Pansy deitou satisfeita no peito do namorado e sentiu o sono começar a tomar conta de seus pensamentos. Sentiu os dedos de Blaise fazendo carinho em seu braço e enquanto amanhecia e o sol iluminava a terra, dormiam abraçados esquecendo-se do mundo.


	3. Sempre

**Sempre  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Caminhava distraído pelo corredor. Logo seria o aniversário de namoro dos dois e não fazia ideia do que dar para Pansy. Era bem sincero sobre sua namorada, sabia que se não desse algo que valesse a pena ela ficaria muito chateada.

Suspirou passando a mão pelo pescoço. Já fazia dias que pensava nisso e não tinha chego a lugar nenhum. Chegara a perguntar para Draco o que seria melhor e o amigo também não tinha opiniões.

Não queria chegar com outra joia. Apesar de saber que Pansy gostava joias uma hora ela ia cansar de receber sempre o mesmo tipo de presente.

Estava com a cabeça tão longe que não escutou os passos sorrateiros atrás de si e levou o maior susto quando Pansy pulou nas suas costas.

- Quer me matar do coração?

- A culpa não é minha se estava distraído. Preste mais atenção.

Notou que ela enlaçava os dedos nos seus e olhando o perfil divertido da namorada suspirou sussurrando.

- É sua culpa sim.

- O que?

Viu que Pansy o olhava curiosa e sorriu.

- Você é linda!

- Ah eu sei, mas pode repetir sempre que eu não me importo.

Riu e puxou-a mais para perto. Deixaria para se preocupar com isso depois. E de mãos dadas entraram no salão principal para tomar café da manhã.


	4. Estar com você

**Estar com você  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Não podia negar que Draco era um bom partido, na verdade um dos melhores da escola. Bonito, charmoso, rico e seu nome era sinônimo de poder. Fazia todo sentido os motivos para ficar com ele.

E ainda assim, seu coração se rebelava contra seu cérebro.

Olhou em volta e percebeu que o salão comunal estava vazio. Não era a primeira vez que se perdia em pensamentos desde que começou a pensar no seu futuro. Todos sabiam que sempre tivera um queda pelo loiro.

Suspirou pensando em tudo que teria que decidir, se teria que quebrar seu coração e fazer o que a família queria, ou correria o perigo de ser deserdada e faria o que desejava?

Nesse momento sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e sorriu para o loiro.

- Tudo bem Draquinho?

- Já falei pra parar de me chamar assim Pansy.

- Ok ok, mas o que aconteceu? Vai finalmente me contar o segredo que esta guardando a sete chaves a dias?

Ficaram até tarde da noite conversando, quando finalmente Malfoy decidiu ir dormir Pansy sentia-se a mulher mais realizada da face da terra e foi dormir feliz.

No dia seguinte o peso que estava carregando não significava mais nada. Olhou entre os alunos ainda no salão comunal, mas não achou o que procurava. Foi em direção ao salão principal com um sorriso enorme, não se importava nem com os olhares estranhos que recebia.

Encontrou quem procurava e esqueceu de todo resto. Deixando tudo em pratos limpos com Draco na noite anterior, podia jogar para os ares sua família e as decisões que eles tomaram. Malfoy nunca casaria com ela e estava livre para fazer o que quisesse.

E ainda sorrindo enlaçou o pescoço de um Blaise muito surpreso e lhe beijou na frente de todas as pessoas presentes. Tinha tudo que queria agora.


	5. Molhados

**Molhados  
Joanne Salgado**

* * *

Brigara com Blaise na noite anterior e agora não o encontrava em lugar nenhum. Sentia-se chateada, principalmente porque nos últimos tempos as coisas não estavam bem entre eles, mas ainda assim não queria terminar. Queria tentar resolver.

Olhou para o céu, provavelmente iria chover, mas não arranjou vontade para voltar para o castelo e continuou encostada na árvore em que normalmente passava as tardes com seu namorado.

Começou a lembrar de quando começaram a namorar, no dia seguinte já haviam brigado por uma besteira, pensou em todas as vezes que tinha arranjado um briga por nada, e em todas às vezes era sempre pelo mesmo motivo. Ele achava que ainda sentia algo por Draco, mesmo que explicasse que não fazia sentido ele ter esse ciúme.

Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto e sentiu-se mais frustrada ainda, detestava chorar. Foi então que sentiu a primeira gota. Em poucos segundos uma chuva forte caia e mesmo que saísse correndo estaria encharcada quando chegasse ao castelo.

Já que não havia jeito, andou devagar pensando, sentindo as gotas geladas escorrerem por seu corpo. E então não sentiu mais. Parou olhando para cima e deparou-se com preto. Ao seu lado Blaise segurava um guarda-chuva e a observava em silêncio.

- Desculpe... Sou um cabeça-dura.

- Você deveria confiar um pouco mais em mim.

- Eu sei, mas eu não tenho como competir com ele Pansy.

- E desde quando isso é uma competição? Eu já escolhi a muito tempo. Acho que você é o único que ainda não reparou nisso.

- Você pode perdoar esse ciumento exagerado que te ama muito?

- Acho que posso pensar no caso.

Sentiu a chuva cair em seu corpo novamente, mas não se importava. Agora tudo que queria era que Blaise continuasse os beijos e seus braços em volta dela. De onde nunca deveriam sair.


End file.
